


Sem consentimento

by Lifeceli



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Other, Snames, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeceli/pseuds/Lifeceli
Summary: - Eu não aceito isso!- exclamou o menor- Não tem volta - falou o bruxo de olhos cor de rubi- Eu não aceito ser seu ômega!- gritou Harry de uma vez
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Aquela rapaz deitado ao seu lado exalava uma fragrância que parecia que iria voltar a lhe enlouquecer a qualquer momento, por ser simplesmente maravilhosa, por mais que o pequeno ômega tivesse os seus quinze ou catorze anos parecia ter doze de tão fofo e pequeno que era , pequeno até demais para um jovem do quarto ano de hogwarts 

O alfa ao lado se aproximou da curvatura do pescoço do jovem ômega que dormia, e cheirou o local onde estava cheio de mordidas e manchas vermelhas, o pequeno ser apenas se remexeu na cama, fazendo com que os cabelos pretos ficassem mais revoltados do que já eram,e a pele branquinha e levemente bronzeada agora cheia de marcas vermelhas, e cicatrizes antigas que causaram certo interesse do alfa ,reluzisse como a mais delicada porcelana por causa dos finos raios de sol que entravam pela a janela pouco coberta pela cortina vermelha luxuosa 

O alfa forte e dono de olhos cor de rubi continuou a observar aquele pequeno ômega que agora lhe pertencia, bom para ele mais para o menor...

Em poucos minutos o mais velho pode ouvir um leve resmungo vindo por parte do menor, que se remexeu sobre a cama e com calma levou uma das pequenas mãos até seus olhos onde os coçou com preguiça para logo em seguida relevar as belas esmeraldas antes escondidas pelo sono

O menor olhou em volta não reconhecendo o lugar onde estava, mais logo foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz bastante familiar para si 

\- Vejo que finalmente acordou pequeno - falou o mais velho sentado sobre a cama tendo as pernas cobertas pelo longo e aconchegante cobertor

O menor na mesma hora se levantou e olhou para o maior com os olhos arregalados, aquele a sua frente não era ninguém menos que Voldemort o assassino de seus pais!!

\- O -que v...- o menor nem terminou de falar pois logo percebeu que se encontrava nu, com o rosto completamente corado o menor se enrolou nos cobertores e olhou para o bruxo a sua frente

\- V-voldemort o- oque você fez comigo!?- perguntou tentando ao máximo não gaguejar ato que não conseguiu 

Voldemort nada disse apenas continuou a observar o pequeno Harry Potter a sua frente que lhe olhava com medo e raiva 

Realmente estava acontecendo o que o maior esperava, porém tinha um pingo de esperança que assim que o menor acordasse fosse direto para os seus braços, irônico não?

\- Já falei para você não me chamar de Voldemort- falou o maior assim fazendo com que Harry sentisse um arrepio subir sobre as suas costas- Me chame apenas de Tom- falou dando um sorriso de lado 

\- Não irei....- o menor logo se calou ao ver o alfa o olhar com um pouco de raiva o que lhe fez se encolher - E-eu quero ir embora!- exclamou o menor assustado

\- Não - respondeu o maior se aproximando do pequeno ômega que se afastava cada vez mais de si- venha aqui agora Potter- chamou usando a voz de comando e sem outra opção o menor foi para perto do seu maior inimigo

\- V-você...- e novamente o menor foi interrompido

\- Eu não irei lhe matar - falou em um suspiro- mas agora não é hora para essa conversa 

O menor se afastou um pouco do bruxo e o olhou com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas para o maior que apenas sorrio mais ainda pela fofura de seu ômega 

...


	2. Desespero e preocupação

Cap 2- Desespero e preocupação

\- Eu não aceito isso!- exclamou Harry incrédulo e com raiva 

\- Você sabe que não tem mais volta- falou Tom terminando de abotoar sua camiseta social branca

\- Eu nem sequer me lembro de como isso aconteceu!!- falou o menor cruzando os braços

Tom nada disse apenas soltou um longo suspiro 

\- Irei providenciar roupas para você - avisou - enquanto isso não é para você sair deste quarto- falou usando a voz de comando o que fez o pequeno se encolher no canto da cama 

O maior vendo o que fez se aproximou do mais novo segurando consigo o pequeno óculos redondo que era a marca registrada do pequeno assim como a marca que ganhou ainda bebê,com calma Tom se sentou ao lado do pequeno e colocou os óculos no menor o que fez o mesmo enxergar melhor

\- Logo eu volto - falou o maior se despedido com um delicado selinho o que fez o pequeno ômega corar dos pés a cabeça

Assim que o bruxo saiu do quarto Harry se jogou na cama olhando para o teto do quarto se perguntando como diabos tinha ido parar na cama com seu maior inimigo e ainda por cima ter sido marcado 

Mais o pior era que não se lembrava de nada ,apenas porque era a semana do seu primeiro cio o que fazia qualquer ômega perder as memórias durante a semana, realmente era fogo ser um ômega bruxo, mais mil vezes melhor do que ser um ômega trouxa já que esses eram poucos no mundo o que fazia os alfas trouxas ficarem loucos o que ocasionava em vários acontecimentos trágicos com os pobres ômegas 

Com calma o menor levou uma de suas pequenas mãozinhas até a sua nuca onde sentiu as marca feita pelos caninos do seu agora alfa 

\- Eu não aceito isso...- murmurou o menor contrariado 

O pequeno logo arregalou os olhos e se levantou ao se lembrar da coisa mais importante

Pois caso tivesse sido marcado quando não estava no cio a marca sumiria em poucos dias mais como isso aconteceu no cio ou melhor no seu primeiro cio a história era outra 

\- Merda ...- falou o menor se cobrindo ainda mais com o enorme cobertor verde da cama- merda merda!!!- gritou o pequeno de encontro ao travesseiro desesperado sentindo lágrimas se acumularem no canto de seus olhos 

O menor não se lembrava de como havia parado ali ou como foi acabar naquela maldita situação 

Mais uma coisa ele sabia

Não iria ficar parado sem fazer nada 

....

Minutos depois Harry ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo, se encolheu ainda mais com o lençou lhe cobrindo por inteiro, o pequeno não estava com um pingo de vontade de ter que encarar o bruxo de olhos vermelhos cor de carmim de um intenso brilho, que estranhamente lhe acalmava 

O pequeno pode ouvir alguns leves passos pelo local e então sentiu uma parte da cama afundar, Harry nada fez apenas ficou parado e encolhido 

\- Você já não está bem grandinho para ficar de birra ?- perguntou Tom com tédio 

O pequeno nada disse, o mais velho apenas suspirou e deixou a muda de roupas sobre a cômoda assim como uma bandeja com o café da manhã do pequeno omega 

\- Caso queira tomar banho pode usar o banheiro deste quarto ...- avisou Tom encarando o enorme amontoado de lençol e travesseiros 

Com calma o bruxo se levantou da cama e andou até a porta e saiu 

Quando ouviu novamente o som da porta ser aberta e fechada, Harry saiu de debaixo do lençol e olhou em volta vendo na cômoda as roupas que eram para si

Assim que saiu da cama o lençou caiu no chão revelando sua nudez, mas Harry nem se importou pois estava morrendo de fome, o pequeno então pegou um sanduíche que tinha na bandeja prateada e deu uma enorme mordida de tamanha que era sua fome, depois de comer rapidamente todos os dois sanduíches que Tom lhe trouxe o menor pegou a roupa e se dirigiu até uma porta branca a única de cor diferente no enorme cômodo, assim que a abriu teve o deslumbre do enorme banheiro do alfa.

O local era completamente belo, o chão era de uma cerâmica verde-agua e as paredes de um prateado quase branco com alguns detalhes em dourado, no canto havia uma enorme banheira e em uma parede havia um enorme espelho antigo

O menor ficou de frente para o espelho e pode ver o estado de seu corpo, o pequeno estava cheio de marcas roxas e vermelhas pelo corpo enquanto seus lábios estavam extremamente vermelhos, Harry pode sentir seu rosto esquentar e sem querer encarar mais ainda o seu corpo " esquelético " foi até a banheira e ligou o registro de água 

.....

\- Já faz uma semana que o Harry sumiu - falou Hermione preocupada a beta andava de um lado para o outro no pequeno comodo onde havia apenas uma mesa ,algumas cadeiras e vários livros espalhados por todo o local

\- Calma ele deve - começou Jorge 

\- estar bem...- finalizou Fred 

Mais mesmo assim os gêmeos Weasley ainda estavam sérios coisa que não era de fetiu deles, os alfas na maioria das vezes ou melhor sempre eram brincalhões 

\- Mais e se não estiver ?- perguntou Rony preocupado enquanto encaravam o chão

Ninguém mais disse nada e logo o cômodo foi coberto por um silêncio incômodo 

Todos se sentiam péssimos talvez se tivessem ficado ao lado do amigo durante todo quele problema do torneio nada disso tivesse acontecido 

Agora o jovem se encontrava desaparecido após a última prova assim como o outro campeão se encontrava a dias na ala medica 

....

Continua?


End file.
